My Dearest Facade
by Lupin3black
Summary: It's Halloween. They're a bit drunk. Wolfstar. Siriusxremus.


Remus hated Halloween. Despised it even. Halloween was the night when the first years dresses up as him without knowing it was him and the tear-away rubber masks with patches of plastic fur along the snout that were a garnish reconstruction of what he went through every month. However, not everyone was a werewolf, there was the odd vampire, slicked back hair and blood red lips slinking around the halls, voices thick with an accent too entirely stereotypical to be not funny. Witch costumes were not low on the ground of course, especially not at a school that catered to such people, and whilst the pointed hats were somewhat realistic, the purple striped stockings were not.

Halloween was just a night were people could openly mock and laugh at other people under the pretence of a costume. Remus had never dressed up, except maybe once when he was a little, a vague recollection of orange plush velvet making him wonder if he was ever the victim of a pumpkin. Sirius however, had no qualms, and his costume this year was as maddening and revealing as it was every year. He was a pirate, his thick black hair tumbling down his shoulders, long black leather boots lining his curvy legs, Sirius had the best legs he'd ever seen, better than any woman could ever claim to have. The bright red coat he had on looked more like a ring leader than a private, but the hat adorned with a skull and crossbones set at a jaunty angle really had shown off Sirius' aim. Peter, of course lacking any originality and thoughts of his own, was also a pirate, but he resembled more the short, under deck accomplice rather than the daring sea captain Sirius was.

It was...intriguing. Remus swallowed hard, he wanted to flick open the button pressing deep into his Adam's apple but he wasn't quite drunk enough to look as debauched as it would perceive him. The tawny-haired man fixed his eyes on his book and ignored the party that paid no attention to him-until-

"Hey gorgeous, what might you be?" Fiona Linen, 7th year Ravenclaw, he's no idea how she made it into the Grffyndor common room, or why she's hitting on a sixth year, but he's quite impressed with her nurses costume, complete with a dildo shaped like a stethoscope. However, not impressed enough to turn straight for her.

"Not drunk enough for you anyway." Alcohol makes him balsy, and he's had enough that a warm buzz fogs over his inhibitions, not that he was entirely tactful in the first place. Over the years Remus has found that he's sporadically rude, and had learned to live with it.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Fiona asks in shock, her perfectly manicured nails biting into his shoulder. Remus grins at her, all loose limbed and soft round the edges.

"'Mm well gay, love." He says slowly and she laughs. It's a pity he's gay because she has quite a lovely laugh, one were she throws her head back unabashed, Sirius does the same, only the sun catches on Sirius' white teeth and dimples appears at the corner of his cheeks as a low rumble echoes through his chest. It's quite glorious to witness, and sometimes Remus wonders what it would be like to press his ears to Sirius's chest while it happened, to see if he could feel the vibrations.

"Can I try and convince you otherwise?" She's asks, quite conversationally, hand on his shoulder. Remus treats her with a drunken amused smile, but is saved from answering by one Sirius Black, sans the pirate hat, sliding into his lap and sprawling over him like a blanket. "No point in trying this one, love, afraid you're a bit too female for him. Why don't you give Pete a shout?" Fiona gives him a disgusted glance and saunters away, hips swinging.

Sirius' head lolls back against his shoulder, and he grins up at Remus, all teeth and bright eyes. "Is that your wand, or are you just happy to see me?" Remus scoffs. "You're sitting on my book." Sirius scowls and digs under himself, pulling a slightly dog-eared copy of the transfiguration textbook.

"Why...why are you reading at a party? Why type of person are you?" Sirius makes no move to get off Remus' lap, and whilst they are a cuddly bunch, they've never been this forward. It's making Remus' trouser situation a bit difficult.

"A boring one, apparently." He's quite happy with how steady his voice appears to be, regarding the fact that he's got an over excitable bundle of attractive teenage boy in his lap. Sirius rolls his eyes. "You're too gorgeous to be boring. Remmie." It takes a while for Remus' alcohol addled brain to make sense of what's been said and when he does, he realises Sirius is flushing.

"Oh yeah. I'm stunning. I've been asked to be on the next catwalk, you know. But I think my beauty is too advanced for the public." Remus drawls sarcastically and Sirius elbows him, twisting around in his lap too face him, all knees and elbows.

"Shuddup. You're fit, mate. Well fit. I've no idea how you haven't got a boyfriend." Remus thinks it's probably because he's way too in love with his best friend to have a boyfriend, but like, what can you do? Remus rests his hands on the lower side of Sirius's thighs, for the boy is straddling him and there isn't anywhere else he could place them. That- and he lives for the feeling of Sirius's strong legs under rough denim. Remus laughs and Sirius wiggles in protest and that shuts Remus up fairly quickly.

"You are though! All weird and strong! And you've got these really intense eyes and like, you think they're brown but they're actually really amber and-" Sirius seems to be realising he's getting closer and he looks at the hand on Remus' chest as if it wasn't apart of his own body. "I...don't know how that got there."

Remus stares at it, and his mouth is dry when he opens it but he speaks anyway, "I've...done some examinations. And I'm able to say that is definitely your hand." Sirius makes a wondrous humming noise in the back of his throat that Remus would really love to hear under different circumstances hopefully under the sheets but hey! He's flexible! He'd do it on the floor!

"That is definitely it my hand." Sirius confirms lightly, hovering over him, for once in his life towering over the boy. He's very close, close enough that Remus can feel his hot breath cascade across his cheek bones. Sirius looks up from his hand and locks eyes. It's grey on amber and they're inching closer, Sirius's lips are pouty and gorgeous, slightly open and drawing closer. Sirius can probably feel Remus' heartbeat from where his hand is placed, it's thumping, faster than it is when he's a different species and running at the speed of light.

God, he's hard.

"Hey boys! What's going on over here?" Sirius gives a disappointed groan and falls sideways off Remus' lap, feet still over his knees and torso pressed into Remus' shoulders. The lighter haired boy shoots James a sheepish smile, although he's not quite sure what he's supposed to be sheepish for.

"Not much James. Just you being a cockblock as usual." Sirius says angrily and Remus flushes a dark colour. James laughs and pushes the glasses up his nose. "Not that I'm not enjoying the show, but I reckon there's a couple people getting a bit too into it, if you know what I mean. And no one wants to be live porn for Snape."

Remus and Sirius make combined noises of disgust and James nods in sympathy, before continuing, "Yeah, I know. So I'm suggesting, why don't you take it upstairs?" James offers them both hands to stand up and they take them, Sirius catching Remus around the waist when he totters slightly.

"Jesus. You're so tall, Remmie."

Remus grins proudly, yes he is very tall, "6'3 innit!?" Sirius laughs and Remus laughs, staggering towards the stairs. "You're a small boy Sirius! 5'8! Tiny! Tiny lil' man!"

"M' big where it counts!" Sirius barks out, giggling as they stumble into their room. Sirius leads them over to a bed, having better co-ordination than Remus.

"If that was a dick joke-then I wouldddd love to see it!" Remus squeals before delving into laughter and hiding his face in the cushions. They ended up laughing, side by side on the bed, both heads on the same pillow. Remus is going to throw up. There's always been...something between them. It's never come to light. Remus entangles their fingers anyway and Sirius grins a smile that Remus has never seen before, but it's soft at the edges and a little bit shy. It fills Remus' lungs with clean air and he can bet someone just won the lottery or survived an illness or an infertile women just give birth to triplets.

"God. You're pretty." Slips out of his mouth and Sirius smiles again, turns his face into the pillow and hides in it. Remus tumbles closer and places a fumbling hand in his curls. Sirius turns his face ever so and peaks up at him. "I'm...a little bit drunk." He confesses sincerely, "But! But-I am, stupidly, stupidly in love with you, and like. I think you may at least fancy me?"

Sirius opens his mouth and it's wet and shiny, Remus kind of wants to put his tongue in it. "I am also drunk!" Sirius says, sweet like candy, "But I'm irrationally in love with you. Also."

Remus laughs and slides closer and then they're kissing. If you can call it kissing, it's wet and warm with too much tongue and they're basically just licking into each other's mouths enthusiastically but Remus is really quite enjoying himself. And Sirius is too if the moaning he's emitting is anything to go by. And then Sirius' warm mouth goes slack under Remus's and the other boy pulls away to find Sirius snoring softly. Remus manages a soft smile, before face planting the pillow and sleeping instantly.

"Remus! Remus! Wake up-please?" Remus blinks his eyes open and regrets it almost immediately, his mouth tastes like sandpaper and his eyes are crusted halfway closed, but it's possibly the best awakening he's ever had, because there is an angel hovering over him.

His eyes are glittering and his curls are sticking up at one side. Remus whispers, "Amen."

"Huh-Remus wake up, babe. We need to talk." That jolts Remus awake and he props himself up in his elbows.

"Up! Hm, yes mm up!" He mumbles and Sirius nods. Perched on his knees by Remus's side, he looks uncertain. Hopeful.

Remus slides a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him close, kissing him deeply all the while hoping his mouth hadn't gone too stale during night. "I meant it."

Sirius smiles, the soft one from last night, and whispers "Me too."

A/N

 **Hi. So um, hello! Again! What's it been? A year? I think so. I've missed you. I'm sorry it's been so long. I'm trying.**

 **-L3B**


End file.
